


Hello, My Name is Micheal

by RichBox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, Fluff and Angst, High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichBox/pseuds/RichBox
Summary: Micheal is a laidback, and observant phone that was designed for an unknown reason to see the user's world. When he was released, he was given to a girl named Rosie Gibbs, and Micheal sits back and sees the adventures and events that go on in her life & he knows they will have lots of fun together.This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.Written by RichBoxCopyright - 2020
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolouge

Hello, My Name is Micheal. I'm not a human person but I'm a phone. I was just manufactured and I was built for an unknown reason to peek through the camera and detect and recognize the user, browse messages, look through the camera, honestly I think I am aware of everything on the phone. It's unusual thinking about what my life will become. Will I go to a good owner or a bad one? I simply don't know. I am a modern and new phone after all. I'm sure I'll be bought soon, I just know it!

I'm on an airplane right now, being shipped to who knows where? The reason why I don't know is that I only know my main functions until I'm hooked up with an internet connection which is pretty annoying. I would like to know if we're not flying over a volcano right now, please and thank you.

Okay, I was just taken off the airplane. That was a long flight, that took forever. I believe now I'm going to be in a truck or something. I don't understand what a truck is or how it works. I was shipped with a ton of other phones in the same box, I feel really crowded but, they might be going into different stores so that's good.

I think I was just put in a truck. It feels pretty weird, I feel really frigid and it rattles and clatters occasionally. It's comparable to being in an airplane but, it's less shaky. I heard grunts from outside when we were being hauled in, were they humans? Hopefully.

I am now in a store, I hope. I was riding in a truck until I heard a jerk. I felt being lifted up with the other phones, and I felt the sense of flying again. I thought to myself, "What? There is no way I could have been flying in a plane that quickly." But then I realized that I was being carried. How dumb of me. After a few minutes, the box was placed down, and I felt other phones being carried out of the box. I was soon one of them. I assumed that they piled us all in one area. I felt no movement after that. So I think the moving procedure is over! I can't wait to be purchased!

THIS IS HORRENDOUS. I have been waiting for a giant amount of time and I still have not been paid for and purchased. I remember being shipped at the end of October when I was being tested so why haven't I been sold yet? Have they forgotten about me? Hope not. That wouldn't be a good business practice. I feel dreadful. All I can do is dream.

I suddenly felt being picked up and then put into a bag. I'm being purchased!

Okay, a lot of things happened. After I last wrote, I was moved out of the bag again put on another hard surface, a table or counter, I guess. I stayed there for a bit until I was picked up again, and I think somebody was holding me in a bag. They walked me over for a while until I was put down again. I felt warmth and place in the place I was put in. I remember the movement in an airplane, but this was different, I was probably in a car. No, I was in a car!

I was just sitting there for a while until I felt a sudden jerk. I was picked up again, and the same person was holding me in a bag. I was moved for a few minutes until I felt myself being placed in another box. I then heard a screech, perhaps from a closet and I was placed down again. The movement stopped after that. So what's the big question. What the heck just happened?

So here's my theory. I know I was bought and I know it was a person who bought me. So that's good. The problem is, Where am I and who bought me? I mean I am the new phone after all... a lot of people would want me. Hope I don't go to the guy who smokes near their electronics. (Also if you're reading this and you do that, please stop.) That would be BAD.

It's finally happened! A few days went by. It was really boring, but that's not the point! I felt the closet open & I was taken out again! I was walked over to a very warm place then I was put down again. I stayed like that for a few hours until I heard footsteps, really quick ones too! I heard ripping and tearing from outside me...It was Christmas Day! I was picked up again and someone started ripping and tearing at the outer box. The person who bought me wasn't going to her, it was present to somebody else!

I heard screams of glee and excitement, they opened the outer box. They picked my box up, opened it, ripped off the plastic, (Side Note: Why do are users think that taking the plastic is satisfying, it feels super weird to us.) and was started up. I could see! I found out my user was a 12-13-year-old girl, I heard her mother call out, "Rosie, calm down or you're going to break the stupid thing." We finished the setup and since I was connected to the internet, I now have all of the knowledge in the world!. It is December 25, 2012. I know it seems a bit early to say this but I know we are going to have lots of fun. Together.


	2. Christmas Morn

After Rosie completed the setup, her parents told her to put in their phone numbers for emergencies, she soon did and now I know their names! Asher Gibbs is the mother and Wilson Gibbs is the father! They said a few words about safety on the internet and after that, she was free to go! And when she was free to go, she went crazy!

She immediately went to the App Store and downloaded a bunch of apps, I hope her Wi-Fi was good. There were a few games, Candy Crush and Clumsy Ninja, and a few others. I believe most mobile games are pretty good, they are designed to keep you captivated and addicted but some of them can be terribly designed. Let's hope she doesn't spend to much time on those. That might be a problem later.

She also downloaded a diary app, she started writing on her first day. "Day One - I got a new phone! 😃 I set it up and now I'm going to have lots of fun with it! My friends are coming over later for the party and I'm so excited for them to see it! Let's hope they don't break it." So I see she's very chipper but there's going to be a party? She also downloaded Facebook so after she finished the entry, she opened it.

She speaks to a lot of other people, and she has a private account, a very good call. She is in Eighth Grade so she's about to go to high school. I can see she is very social and she has a lot of friends, about 5 people, I don't really remember their names, but there's one thing I should note, She was scrolling through her pictures and I notice a reoccurring boy in the photos and she was looking through her direct messages, he mentioned him in a lot of them, his name is Julius Stein, could it be a crush?

She soon started texting all of her friends about how she was texting them on her new phone and how cool it was. I never thought she would be this excited. A lot of people texted back. "Lucky, you know my parents would never get me that!" One said. "Chill, you're being insane." Said another. In the middle of texting her friends, her mother called to ask for help with cooking for the party. Oh, it's a Christmas party! That's what Rosie mentioned earlier! I didn't know people had those she put me down, went out of her room, and closed the door behind her.

An hour later, I heard the doorbell and I think more people were coming into the house. Over the course of 30 minutes, I heard more and more people come over to the house, quite suddenly too. The door to her room thrust open with her and two other girls, her friends I assume, Cherry and Marcie, I think. They chanted for her to bring her phone out and soon after she did. They fawned over it and they asked a lot of questions about me. For Example, "It looks incredible, what does it do?" and "Do you have games on it already?"

I know they were asking her the questions but I was flattered. I was thinking to myself, "Yes, I do know infinite knowledge, even though my knowledge is stored in a very sensitive place and Yes, if you lose me, break me, or the internet shuts down, or your WiFi router is broken, etc. etc. your access to that knowledge is completely gone if you don't have any other devices that can do the same but I digress. I know absolutely everything."

They spent a long time in the room downloading other apps, playing games with each other. Some of the games were those maker apps where you make different types of food using the touch screen then dragging and dropping low-quality pictures to make it look like something edible. They had their fun but they ended up deleting the apps.

They also had YouTube on it so they watched some YouTube videos. Some of the people they're watching I don't like. They give me pretty creepy and racist vibes, but I haven't watched them, so I don't know that so. After about 20 minutes of watching Youtube videos, they started up looking at music and they started doing dance routines.

The room soon echoed with there singing with Nikki Minaj's Starships. It seemed very peaceful with them just jumping around laughing. It really makes me want to be a human jumping around with them. While they were trying to practice. They planned to run in different directions but when they did that, Cherry almost bashed her head on the wall. They laughed for a bit, then went back to dancing.

They planned to record it and upload it on Facebook but, the door then opened, it was Asher Gibbs saying that the food was ready and they should clean up the room and so they did. They stopped doing the dance routine and they left the room. I heard the chatter outside for a few minutes then I heard, "Alright everybody, to the table."

The chatter got a bit quieter, I'm assuming that they moved to the table, than the chatter stopped. I'm assuming that it was to say grace and then I heard the chatter start back up. I wonder what food tastes like, does it feel weird to eat but anyway, today's day is going great! It's been really fun so far and I got to meet a lot of new people! It kind of makes me want to be human after all, but I'll brush that aside for now.

It was now sunset and the chatter got quieter, people were probably leaving. The door to Rosie's room swung open and she ran to grab me, she ran back out the door yelling to Cherry and Marcie, "Wait, I want to take a picture with you guys!" She ran to the front door of the house, I saw they were outside about to get in their cars, they both turned around and faced Rosie, she pointed the front-facing camera up and took the shot and with that, the Christmas Party was over.

After everyone left, I hear Asher holler, "Rose, get the broom and help us clean up!" "Yes, Mom!" Rosie exclaimed. So Asher nicknamed Rosie, Rose. That's really cute. She put me on a table, got the broom from her closet, and started helping her mom and dad clean up.

Asher made a little conversation with Rose by saying, "Did you know that we heard you from the other room." Rose awkwardly chuckled, "Really?" "Yeah, people started asking what you guys were doing in there. You kids are loud." Aren't we all Asher? Aren't we all? After they finished cleaning, the moon was out and Wilson, the father, had already gone to bed. Asher and Rosie were putting the brooms away. Once they finished, Asher hugged Rosie and lovingly said, "Merry Christmas, Rosie, we love you." Rosie whispered, "I love you too, Mom."

Rosie went back into her room, climbed into her bed, and reopened the Diary app she got from the App Store, and reopened the Day One entry. "We had a Christmas Party today. It had really good food and I got to have fun with all of my friends. I can't wait for more times like this." She smiled, shut me down, put me on her nightstand, and fell asleep.

I did it, my first day done. I have a bit of time to reflect on the day and to be honest, I feel a little sad. I'm still happy to be able to be used and see Rosie but, she can do a lot of things that I can't, it's not like I can say, Hey Rosie, can you pass the mashed potatoes, because one, I cannot consume food or beverages without breaking and two, I can't interact with her, If I could, it be like a Little Shop of Horrors situation.

But, I'm a smartphone. I have endless knowledge, I can calculate things in seconds! If Rosie could do that, her parents would think she's insane! I think I get it now. Everything has its flaws, it's pros and cons, the same as this. I'm a genius if you compared her to me, she'd look stupid but she's not. Rosie seems like a wonderful person, no, she is a wonderful person, and I can tell that we are going to stick together for a long time.


	3. New Years

Rosie woke up the next day at around 8:37. It was a beautiful morning and the sky was light pink like cotton candy and the clouds were a stunning white like a sheep's wool. She picked me up, got out of bed, and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and her dad was standing over the stove cooking something.

"I cooked Pancakes for breakfast today! Just like you asked," said Wilson. "Really?! Thanks, dad!" Apparently, Pancakes are apparently enjoyed by humans for breakfast. I find it weird how humans enjoy basically, wheat, eggs, and sugar mixed together. She put me down, and dad served the "flapjacks" and they started working on them. Out of all the things to call Pancakes, Flapjacks. Why?

Rosie and her father started making a bit of conversation. "How was the party yesterday?" Wilson said. "It was fun! I'm glad, I finally got to see my friends again, the snowstorms got really intense but they seemed to finally stop after Christmas arrived. I bet you could say it was a Christmas miracle!" Rosie declared. "Speaking of miracles, I hope you're enjoying that phone, we spent a lot on it." Asher chipped in. "Oh, I am! I haven't even gotten a single scratch!" Rosie exclaimed.

"You know that phone has dangerous things on it. You ought to talk to your mother about that." She replied back. "Yes, dad I know." I knew that I would hear that again. Rosie was about to say something but Asher walked into the room, "Hello, Ash!" Wilson calmly said. "Good Morning, Mom!" Rosie chirped. "Hello, you too. Eating breakfast, I see." You wouldn't mind if I joined."

They did have a talk about the phone and surprisingly she gave attention to them. It sounded so boring. If they were talking to me, I would say, "Ma'am, I know this, I wasn't born yesterday. I understand that the Mitochondria of the Cell." I think if Rosie said that though, she would probably become cells.

The rest of the day was just sitting around, Rosie kept fiddling with my features, for example, the background was still the default so she changed it to a red rose background. I like Red Roses. They seem ominous but oddly comforting at the same time. The parents checked in at times to see how Rosie was doing, you know the drill.

In the middle of the afternoon, I got a notification from Facebook, someone called Lexi Bell texted her. They soon started texting. "Hey, Thorne!" Lexi texted. I'm assuming she calls Rosie, Thorne because... yeah. "Hey, Lex! Happy New Year!" "Sorry, I couldn't make it to the party. My family was paranoid about the snowstorms, but I heard you got a new phone?"

"Of course, I'm probably the richest girl in school now!" "Yeah, you may be right, speaking of school, We're about to go back soon." "Ugh. Don't remind me about it." "I hate it when we have to go back, but you get to see Julius." "Yeah, maybe this will be the time, I'll tell him!" "I'll bet on that, you've chickened out every other time." "SHUT IT. I was just scared." "Uh, huh, sure. I'll see you later Thorne." "I'll talk to you later, Lex!"

For the rest of the day, we didn't really do anything else. I felt very relaxed but I couldn't believe that people stood around and did nothing all day. You're human, get out there, and do something with your life not just hunch around and lounge all day. I mean I kinda did that when I was still unboxed so I guess it's fair.

The next few days were similar to that day and then the days leading up to December 31, 2012. I was hoping that they would do something for New Years because if we stood around all day, I would be pretty mad. I don't know what they would do, but they would probably do something. It was 6:00 pm and I was starting to get worried.

Rosie was in her room just lounging around again, until Asher opened the door. "Guess what! I just called Grandma, The Fireworks Festival is still going on tonight!" "Get dressed, we're in a bit of a crunch!" Asher proclaimed. Rosie followed her orders soon after. She changed, got into a very warm-looking coat, put me in one of the pockets, and walked to the living room. We had to wait for a little bit because Wilson was taking a bit too long and Asher was not happy with that, but after everyone was ready, we were off!

It was almost the end of sundown, the pink sky turned into a deep purple, like an amethyst gem and it was an elegant sunset outside, the stars had the white that the clouds had in the morning and they were beginning to outline the sky. The earth is way more beautiful then I thought it would be. Rosie is really lucky to get these almost every night.

About 10 minutes of driving, Rosie said. "It's really nice that we still get to go to the fireworks together with Grandma and Grandpa" "They get bloody cold," Wilson replied, "So be grateful, they still go out there." "Will," Asher said with aggression, "They love you, don't believe they're forcing themselves too. Don't listen to your father sometimes, he says things that he doesn't really know." Asher said while giving Wilson a side-eye. Wilson can be a jerk sometimes I guess.

After about 20 minutes of driving, we finally stopped and got out of the car. Rosie picked me up and she walked up a hill for about 5 minutes, once we got to the top of the hill, a lot of people were there, it was really crowded too. "I can't believe that a lot of people came, even with the bad weather!" Rosie said. "People just want to see the fireworks, I guess," Wilson said.

The parents started finding other people and mingled with other people and Rosie just followed her. The conversation went a little like this. "Long time no see Patricia!" Asher said. "Same to you, Ash!" They talked for a fairly long time and Rosie didn't really listen. They were probably talking about tax returns. that must have been really uncomfortable for her.

Then, Wilson saw 2 people climbing the hill and reaching the top, Jake and Ellen Brimms, the grandparents! Wilson approached them with open arms! "Making the trek in the snow, I see, Dad!" "Of course son, I probably got here quicker than you did!" Jake said with a chuckle. Asher and Rosie soon caught up to the grandparents.

Rosie started to run near Ellen and once she got closed to her, she hugged her and yelled gleefully, "Grandma!" Ellen nearly fell over because of her embrace. Ellen screamed a bit but still recovered, "You know, I love you, but please stop doing that, you're going to kill me!" "Yes, Gram-gram," Rosie said with embarrassment.

They talked for a bit about what they did during the winter. They live quite a lot, they said they went on a vacation to a tropical resort, the first week in summer and they did quite a lot, I'm betting they did those things under the influence of the elixir of human beings, Alcohol. Rosie's family were about to say what they did, but then someone yelled out from a megaphone, "Get ready everyone, the fireworks are about to start!"

The hill was leveled for these event and it was above a river so you could look at the reflection of the sparks that flew. There was a cliff that was near the ending of where the hill was leveled and it had a chain fence to avoid anyone getting diagnosed with a severe case of death. "Alright, let's go near to the edge of the cliff," Wilson said.

They soon started walking near the edge and when they made it they sat down and waited for the fireworks to start. Rosie was also holding me for a while so she put me on the ground where they were sitting. Now, I became a bit impatient when we were in the car so I looked up pictures of Fireworks and they looked beautiful! They were so colorful and they had all of these abstract shapes, I couldn't wait to see them!

And soon enough, another announcement was made. "Attention, everyone! We just got the signal from down near the launching grounds, that we are ready to start the show. Just one message before we start, We have a message from our sponsor, GEIS Bank! They thank you for going through this weather to see the show and to have a Happy New Year, we also have a bunch of benefits for our plus members!"

Shut up already, and start the show! "We started recent surveys around the tri-state area and we are one of the most liked banks over here! So please, if you are in need of financial support, please get over to GEIS Bank! Thank you for being patent and the show will begin in a few moments!" Finally, about time. A few minutes had passed until, Bang! The show was starting! Rosie picked me off the ground and started to take a picture, I can get to finally see them!! She opens the camera app and she takes the picture, and the fireworks looked magical and I wished we could stay there forever. Then she put me in her pocket.

I think I would like to have a diagnosis of death, please.

I soon went into a rage saying "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I was waiting for so long to see this and you just take it away from me! I thought we were friends, but you pulled me under the rug! Can't you help a phone out and keep your phone out so at least I can see, even if it's a big risk or that I can fall off the cliff or somebody could easily have stolen me, you're so mean!"

I spent the first hour of the fireworks show, In her pocket, and I longed to see all of the bursting colors and shapes. "Why didn't Rosie let me see!" Then I realized something that I didn't really want to hear. "Because she can't see me. She doesn't know that I exist." I started to feel really bad about that and I felt so much pain.

I was getting myself involved with somebody's life that I can't interact with...that would just leave me longing to be a human, and to join everyone. I want to break out of this cold, metallic shell, but I can't, and I never can. In the second hour, I thought really gloomy things, and I was yelling at myself until I heard the fireworks again and I realized something.

I was alive. I could see, I could hear, I can do anything. I established this already, and I noticed I got really upset over something really quickly, and beside's Rosie didn't take me to the festival, it was her family, they brought her. I realized my selfish ways. I did and assumed things without thinking about them first.

I felt really dumb after that, but I thought to myself, "Wouldn't that make it worse?" If I lingered around this, I would feel very bad, and I would constantly be reminded of my errors, I had to move on from this, and grow from this experience and become a better person, I mean phone, well, what can you call me? Let's just say, I'd become a better personality. I spent the last hour of the fireworks festival, knowing I've become better.

And with that, the fireworks festival was over. One final announcement was made, "And that's a wrap on the now, 2013 Fireworks! Thank you all for coming and thank you to our sponsor, GEIS Bank, make sure you have a safe trip back home and have a good 2013! God bless!" We started climbing back down the hill again until Jake had something to say to Rosie.

"While we were talking, before the fireworks started, I heard the gift you got for Christmas, can we take a picture with it?" Jake asked. "Sure, Rosie said!" She pulled me out of the coat pocket, and she took a picture of her family by surprise. Most of the family looked at the camera with a smile but, Wilson was completely stunned when the picture was taken. The family didn't let him go about that. A bittersweet ending to a bittersweet day.


End file.
